


wreck a little

by acastle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acastle/pseuds/acastle
Summary: Minseok, in between his babies, Baekhyun and Sehun.(Baekhyun and Sehun can't quite believe they have the sugar daddy of their dreams between them.)





	wreck a little

**Author's Note:**

> part of a xiubaekhun AU on my twitter, but can definitely be read alone. hard nsfw, hard pwp.
> 
> pls don't send to anyone mentioned. enjoy.

“Daddy,  _ Daddy, oh fuck,”  _ Sehun cries as Minseok swipes his tongue against the back of his neck, his whole body trembling as he clutches the blankets, his hole stretched around four of Minseok’s fingers, fucking into him wetly, lewdly.  ** **  
** **

“So pretty, my baby,” Minseok smiles, sounding so  _ calm,  _ so in control of himself as he thrusts his fingers into Sehun, even when Baekhyun is losing his  _ mind,  _ his mouth full of Minseok’s cock, slurping around the head and pushing him against the inside of his cheek, getting him so, so wet.  ** **  
** **

They’re both collectively combusting, Sehun whimpering, sobbing into the sheets as Minseok stretches him open, Baekhyun thinking  _ fuck all  _ and taking all of his cock into his mouth, down his throat, Minseok smirking down at him as he moves his hips and fucks his face.  ** **  
** **

They knew, had known, that once the three of them, once Minseok had them both under his fingers, they would fall apart. ** **  
** **

They did not expect for it all to cascade and crash so quickly, like this.  ** **  
** **

“Baby, relax your throat a little,” Minseok says quietly, touching Baekhyun’s face with the hand not wrecking Sehun’s ass, guiding him patiently, affectionately as he makes Baekhyun swallow him down. Baekhyun trembles, his own length hard, and Sehun is similarly affected, watching over his shoulder and shivering form every sensation. “Hmm. My babies, so beautiful, gorgeous-” ** **  
** **

“Min,  _ daddy,  _ fuck, please,” Sehun cries so prettily, turning and rubbing his cock unwittingly against the sheets, unable to control himself. “Please fuck me. Please,  _ please-” _ ** **  
** **

_ “Fuck,”  _ Baekhyun draws back from Minseok’s cock, watching Sehun thrust against the bed, his ass shaking as Minseok fucks him with his fingers. “Fuck, Hunnie.” ** **  
** **

“Can I do that, Baek, baby?” Minseok asks him, pulling out his fingers and lovingly rubbing his hand against Sehun’s ass, his whole body still trembling. “Want me to fuck him? Give him my cock hard and make him take it, hmm?” ** **  
** **

_ “Yes,”  _ Baekhyun can barely breathe, Sehun can barely breathe, moaning at Minseok’s thick, steaming voice, his ass winking around air and needing him inside, filling him up. “Fuck, daddy. Do it. Make your baby take it.” ** **  
** **

It takes less than a moment. Minseok turning Sehun over to his back, lifting his hips and pushing back his legs, further, further back until his ass is in the air and his shoulders are left supporting his folded body, and Baekhyun is left watching, eyes wide and mouth wet as Minseok kneels above him, sinking his slicked up cock into his hungry little hole. ** **  
** **

Sehun’s cry is immediate, his moan loud, body pliant as Minseok grips his waist, legs useless as his hole is fucked, Minseok’s pace pounding right from the beginning, relentless as he rams his cock into his ass, cramming him full with him.  ** **  
** **

He can barely think, barely take it all in, the only things registering is the way his ass is used, so well, fucked and filled to the brim with his daddy’s cock, so hot and thick inside him, and Baekhyun, his love watching him be fucked until he’s crying, staring at where his hole is stretched around Minseok’s cock, taking him again and again. ** **  
** **

“Fuck, Sehun,” Minseok says, the smirk lacing his voice so  _ hot,  _ wonderfully silky and light, so starkly different from the way he’s pistoning his cock into Sehun’s body, hammering in, making him feel it. “Tight little hole, so greedy for me. Such a tight,  _ sweet  _ ass, taking me. I want to  _ wreck you.” _ ** **  
** **

_ “Fuck,”  _ Sehun  _ wails,  _ moaning, arms weakly finding Minseok’s hands, lacing their fingers together. His whole body is red, his ass railed into, feeling so fucking  _ good,  _ Baekhyn watching them, enraptured, his cock waiting, wet at the tip. ** **  
** **

“Such a good,  _ good  _ boy,” Minseok praises, and Sehun shakes a little, whining. Tries to pull Minseok down, and he complies with a gentle smile, bringing him down fully to the bed, and he kisses him, feeding him his tongue with gentle licks into his mouth as he drills his cock into him, making the bed rock almost violently. “My baby.” ** **  
** **

“Daddy,” he breathes, so high up in his pleasure, wanting more and more, but he looks to where Baekhyun sits, watching them, hand on his cock, but refraining from stroking himself. ** **  
** **

It’s heaven and hell, for him. Watching them as they fuck, as they make each other feel good, and it’s one thing to see it in videos, but to be there, to see it, hear it, take part in it.  ** **  
** **

Baekhyun is sinking slowly, deeper and further into hell, mouth watering and hole clenching and cock so, so hard, barely able to breathe as he aches to come closer, touch, take, give. ** **  
** **

Sehun stares at him, and Minseok watches him. Says, as he grinds his cock so deeply into Sehun that he all but falls apart and lays limp on the bed, unable to do anything but  _ take it,  _ “Baby. We should include Baekhyun too, hmm?” ** **  
** **

“Yes,  _ fuck,”  _ he whines, clutching, desperate to hold out and  _ not come,  _ not until Baekhyun is with them completely.  ** **  
** **

“Such a perfect baby,” Minseok smiles, and he lowers his head, licks the lobe of Sehun’s ear. “Want to help me, then?” ** **  
** **

Sehun blinks, slightly confused, but when Minseok murmurs into his ear, telling him of what he wants to do, he moans, almost a sob, so desperately loud, unable to help himself and the hot, hot desire in his belly, already boiling.  ** **  
** **

“Go on, baby,” Minseok says, voice a little louder, kissing his cheek to encourage him. “Tell Baekhyun what I need him to do.” ** **  
** **

Sehun is hilariously out of breathe, ass so thoroughly fucked and chest so full and tight of emotions. He whimpers, and lifts his head, looking to where Baekhyun is none the wiser still, watching them, touching himself.  ** **  
** **

“Baek, baby,” he says, coming out garbled as Minseok pistons into him, wrecking his ass. “Get ready-“ ** **  
** **

“Right,” he says, still watching them, moaning with Sehun as Minseok rams in particularly fiercely, grabbing the lube and pouring it over his fingers, reaching behind himself.  ** **  
** **

“No, Baekhyun,” he says, crying out as Minseok  _ hammers  _ into him, hard, fast, making him scream out, “Ah,  _ ah, fuck! Fuck!  _ Not,  _ fuck,  _ not you! Not for you! Get daddy ready,  _ fuck, for.  _ Fuck, fuck,  _ for your cock.” _ ** **  
** **

A pause, heavy, thick with want. Baekhyun stares, head so fuzzy and his cock twitching.  ** **  
** **

_ “What?”  _ he almost screams, but still not loud enough to drown out Sehun’s wailing as he’s drilled into, so completely wrecked by Minseok’s cock.  ** **  
** **

“You heard him, baby,” Minseok looks back to him, smiling, and he’s sweating profusely but looking so in control of everything and it’s so  _ sexy.  _ Baekhyun cannot get enough of him. “Open me up for your cock. Want you to fuck me, while I fuck Sehun. Want both my babies on me, with me.” ** **  
** **

Baekhyun’s head is empty of all thoughts, unable to believe what he’s hearing, what is being asked of him. it’s too good to be true, all too much, and he  _ wants,  _ wants desperately, but finds that he cannot move. Doesn’t know what to do.  ** **  
** **

Sehun breaks his pause, cries out as Minseok all but  _ slams  _ into his hole, “Baekhyun,  _ fuck!  _ Fuck him, give him your cock,  _ fuck!” _ ** **  
** **

And Baekhyun would be foolish not to. Pours lube out over his fingers, getting them slick, and he shakes slightly as he brings them to Minseok’s hole, tracing his rim, and dipping one inside the slightest bit. And Minseok, usually so patient, makes the gentlest moan, and takes matters into his own hands, and pushes back against Baekhyun’s finger, taking it all inside his ass, up to his knuckle in one thrust, moaning louder as he pulls reels back from Sehun’s ass and pushes back against Baekhyun’s finger.  ** **  
** **

Baekhyun chokes on his tongue, and Sehun whimpers loudly, clenching around the head of Minseok’s cock as he watches it all transpire above him, his own cock leaking.  ** **  
** **

“Oh,  _ baby,”  _ Minseok hums, leaning down and  _ biting  _ Sehun’s broad shoulders, fucking forward suddenly, roughly, filling him up. “You’re both so  _ fucking sweet,  _ fuck-“ ** **  
** **

_ “Jesus,”  _ Sehun whines, clings on to Minseok and crying at the way he’s fucked, hard,  _ intensely,  _ and he can hear Minseok’s breathing go ragged as he pounds into him, as his ass is opened and stretched around Baekhyun’s slender, perfect fingers.  ** **  
** **

“Fuck,  _ fuck, daddy _ ,” Baekhyun whines, two, then three fingers in, pouring more lube as he goes thrusting his fingers into his, watching the way his rim ctches and clings around his fingers, rapt and hungry and heated. ** **  
** **

“How does I feel, Hyunnie?” Minseok asks him, looking over his shoulder, eyes like sin and mouth set in a gentle smirk, and Baekhyun feels like he’s dying a little, hips thrusting forward out of his accord, his hard,  _ achingly hard  _ cock grinding against Minseok’s ass cheek as he pumps his fingers into his hole, sloppy, messy, desperate. ** **  
** **

“Feel so  _ good,  _ so hot,” he says, feeling levels below eloquent, but he doesn’t care, head dropping as he stares at where his fingers are fucking into their daddy, where their daddy controls his hips with a devilish control, moving back on his pumping fingers and  _ pounding  _ forward where Sehun is open, whining like the cocklsut he is and  _ taking him.  _ It’s a lot.  ** **  
** **

_ “Fuck,”  _ Sehun cries, wails as he’s railed, legs useless and limp on either side of Minseok’s hips, and Minseok leans down, kisses him, accepting all his noises. Baekhyun, maybe ridiculously, tears up as he watches them, so fucking  _ happy,  _ and it makes him fuck Minseok harder.  ** **  
** **

“How do we look, Hunnie?” Minseok asks, and Sehun sniffs. “Hmm? Want something? It’s alright, you can say it.” ** **  
** **

He sniffs again, his broad, lithe body pink, and he reaches down, his large hands spreading Minseok’s ass open, asks meekly, “Want. Want you to feel good.” ** **  
** **

“How, baby?” Minseok gently encourages him. Baekhyun pulls out his fingers, looking at them, and where Sehun is stretching Minseok’s ass open, exposing his pretty pink hole. His whole mouth waters, and he feels his face set itself on fire. ** **  
** **

He knows what Sehun is thinking before he says it, knowing they want the same exact thing. “Want Baekhyun to eat your ass. Lick you out, make you feel  _ good.” _ ** **  
** **

Baekhyun whimpers, and Minseok hums thoughtfully. ** **  
** **

“Well, how intriguing,” he says, smiling. He  _ rams  _ into Sehun, making him shout and moan, and he buries his cock deep within his body, keeping him full, and he looks behind him, and smiles at Baekhyun. “Kiss me a little before you eat me out, please, baby?” ** **  
** **

Baekhyun whimpers, would be a  _ fool  _ to not do as he is told, and he comes forward to plant his lips on Minseok’s, fitting their mouths together and licking into his mouth eagerly, Minseok chuckling sweetly into his mouth as he lets Baekhyun take a little more control. He’s melting, and Minseok tastes so good.  ** **  
** **

He crawls down, spreads his daddy’s pert little ass even more, and licks around the rim. And he discovers that even Minseok’s ass, he can’t get enough of.  ** **  
** **

He licks him out, sloppy, tongue delving in and tasting lube and Minseok and he hears him  _ moan  _ above him, fucking back against his face as he sinks into Sehun, over and over.  ** **  
** **

Minseok’s ass opens up around his tongue, taking him in, and Baekhyun can’t stop. Licking him, burying his tongue as deep as it can go, pushing his face closer and closer to Minseok’s asscheeks, the sounds of his tongue diving into him so  _ obscene.  _ It makes him even harder, pushing in again and fucking him, licking across his hole and kissing his rim and moving along with him as he fucks Sehun, a crazy sex cocktail that he’d never think he would experience. A dream of the filthiest sort. ** **  
** **

He hears Sehun, watching him rim their daddy and murmuring expletive after expletive, each filthier than the last  _ “Fuck, Baekhyun, fuck. Look so good, eating him out, getting your tongue in his ass, making him so wet, making his sweet ass yours.” _ ** **  
** **

“Oh, what a filthy little mouth you have, Sehun,” Minseok hums, slamming his cock into him and making him gasp. “My filthy little cockslut.” ** **  
** **

_ “Fuck,”  _ Baekhyun swears, breathing against Minseok’s ass as his chest pounds, listening to them, and the way Sehun  _ wails. _ ** **  
** **

“Please,  _ please,  _ I’m close,” Sehun cries. “Want, the three of us, before-” ** **  
** **

“Baekhyun, baby,” Minseok says, his voice still like silk, but his tone a little less controlled, more heated, desperate, mirroring the way his pounding has increased in pace. “Baby, get your cock inside me,  _ now.” _ ** **  
** **

And Baekhyun wastes not a single second. Pours too much lube over his cock, maybe a third of the bottle’s contents, and spreads it all over his length, and as Minseok buries himself back into Sehun, he slides into his wet, spit and lube slicked hole, and Baekhyun _ cannot breathe.  _ ** **  
** **

He moans, Minseok moans, and Sehun moans the loudest, crying out as the three of them are connected,  _ fucking finally,  _ and. Baekhyun hangs his head, overwhelmed at the tightness of Minseok’s ass around his cock, gasping as his length is clenched and he grinds into his daddy, needing to be good for him.  ** **  
** **

“Oh,  _ your cock,”  _ Minseok moans, and Sehun cries. Baekhyun takes the deeper breath he’s ever taken, and he  _ drives  _ his cock out, then back in, making Minseok gasp and sink deeper into Sehun’s body.  ** **  
** **

It’s a  _ lot. So much.  _ ** **  
** **

Minseok, somehow, though without surprise, guides them both, as he plunges into Sehun’s ass, and moves back on Baekhyun’s cock, desperate to bury and fill his perfect, sweet  _ tight  _ ass.  ** **  
** **

Minseok thrusts back on his pistoning hips as he pulls out of Sehun, clenching around his length as he drills his cock back into Sehun’s pliant body, and there’s so much noise between them. Moans, whimpers, sobs and wails, the sloppy shlick noises of their bodies meeting, obscenely filthy as they fuck, hammering into ass and filling each other up, making each other  _ take it.  _ ** **  
** **

They can’t quite believe it. Sehun, being rammed into with his daddy’s thick, hard cock, watching as the love of his life plows into their dream man, their  _ perfect,  _ considerate, sweet man with the dream cock above him, pushing him harder into Sehun’s ass.  ** **  
** **

Baekhyun, watching the love of his life get  _ fucked  _ so hard he can imagine he won’t be able to remember his name after this, fucked by their dream man and his beautiful, perfect cock, and even moreso, the fact that he’s filling up this man’s ass with his dick, making him  _ take it. _ ** **  
** **

The three of them, coming together so  _ intimately,  _ filling each other, in many ways, giving each other so much pleasure.  ** **  
** **

“Oh,  _ oh,”  _ Minseok breathes, moaning and laughing altogether as he pistons into Sehun, giving his hungry tight little hole his cock, and fucking back his own ass into Baekhyun’s dick, fucking and being fucked. He’s the hottest person alive, like walking, fucking sin, and Baekhyun and Sehun can’t believe that he’s there with them, between them, giving and receiving from them. “Both my babies are  _ so good,  _ fucking me so well.” ** **  
** **

“Daddy,  _ fuck,”  _ Baekhyun breathes, his palms sweaty and sliding as they grip Minseok’s hips, bringing his ass back to his cock, watching as his hole swallows him up like it’s nothing. He’s hot all over, and he can only imagine how Sehun feels, underneath it all, ass fucked and their heat compounding on top of him.  ** **  
** **

Sehun can’t speak, making pained,  _ needy _ noises as he’s fucked, clinging onto Minseok as he goes on, “Baekhyun, making me  _ take  _ your cock, filling me up so well.” ** **  
** **

He turns his head, and Baekhyun instantly licks into his mouth, whining as he fucks him.  ** **  
** **

He then turns his attention back to Sehun, smiling as he praises further, “and our Sehun, being so good and  _ taking it,  _ writhing on my cock. So good.” ** **  
** **

Sehun doesn’t wait for Minseok to lean down to kiss him, reeling him in and attacking his mouth and licking across his teeth. He sobs, cries when Minseok grips his hips,  _ slams  _ his body on to his pistoning cock.  ** **  
** **

Baekhyun chokes on a breath, and reaches down to link one of his hands with Sehun’s. Leans down, and his and Sehun’s mouths meet in a messy, gorgeous kiss, wet and full of tongue and love.  ** **  
** **

It’s so good, so,  _ so much.  _ ** **  
** **

Baekhyun’s close to collapsing, barely able to breathe as he watches them fuck beneath him, and he doesn’t know how Minseok is doing it.  ** **  
** **

So stable, so  _ in control  _ of it all as he’s fucking and having his ass fucked. Having his cock enveloped by Sehun’s perfect ass, pounding in and giving him everything he has to give, and having enough mind to fuck back onto Baekhyun’s cock, filling himself up.  _ Taking it  _ and taking him up to the hilt, until Baekhyun’s balls slap against the back of his ass, and Baekhyun can’t help but  _ hammer  _ into him, doubly pleasured.  ** **  
** **

Then, somehow out of nowhere but still completely expected, Sehun yells, cries as his whole body shakes as he comes, pearl white shooting out of his cock. And he comes  _ so much, so hard,  _ moaning for what seems like several minutes as he continues to pump out come, some of it flecking his chin.  ** **  
** **

“Oh, Sehun,  _ baby,”  _ Minseok says, softly, full of affection, leaning down to lick the come from his face, and Baekhyun, miraculously, is lost for words for what feels like the first time in his life.  ** **  
** **

He feels  _ so much.  _ Watches as Minseok glides his lips up Sehun’s cheek, catching the wetness as he murmurs comfortingly, watches Sehun wrap himself around Minseok as he calms down his still shivering body.  ** **  
** **

Baekhyun pauses, grinding his cock into Minseok, watching, waiting, overwhelmed.  ** **  
** **

“You were so good, baby,” Minseok praises Sehun, and he smiles, making to pull out, and Sehun  _ so  _ does not want him to.  ** **  
** **

He clenches his sensitive hole around his cock, legs tightening around Minseok’s waist, and he looks at him, and at Baekhyun behind him.  ** **  
** **

“Don’t want you to,” Sehun moans, reaching up and touching Baekhyun’s red cheek. His skin is warm, sweaty, and pained with wanting, needing to come. “Want. Want to feel Baekhyun fucking into you, make you fuck into me harder. Want you to use me, to get off. Keep your cock warm.” ** **  
** **

_ “Fuck,”  _ Baekhyun reacts first, unable to keep himself from thrusting forward into Minseok, shoving him deeper into Sehun in turn.  ** **  
** **

Minseok moans, lips catching Sehun’s lightly, and his eyes are dark, thick with want. It makes Sehun’s chest  _ race.  _ ** **  
** **

“Want to be my little fucktoy, baby boy?” Minseok says, voice low and silky as he asks Sehun, who blushes deeply, and nods in turn.  ** **  
** **

“Want to be good for you, daddy,” he says, and Minseok  _ smirks,  _ sexy as hell.  ** **  
** **

He pulls back, only to  _ ram  _ his cock into Sehun’s hole, cramming him full with his cock, and Baekhyun and Sehun gasp loudly together.  ** **  
** **

Baekhyun can barely take it, unable to control himself any longer. He grips Minseok’s body, and  _ drives  _ into him as he brings him back to his cock, and Minseok moans, gasps as he’s fucked, and Sehun moans underneath them, taking it all as it’s given to him like the best boy he is.  ** **  
** **

Sehun is more or less collapsed on the bed, happy to lay there and have Minseok used his fucked out hole as Baekhyun fucks into him, face pinched and mouth dropped as he takes in the sight; Minseok’s hole swallowing up his length, and it’s  _ always good.  _ Always good with Baekhyun, and Minseok has never faltered when it comes to this.  ** **  
** **

But now.  _ Now.  _ ** **  
** **

“Come on, Baekhyun, baby,” Minseok speaks then, and Baekhyun is really about to  _ die,  _ whimpering and sobbing as he hammers into him, drilling his cock deep into where Minseok is fucked out and loose  _ all for them.  _ “Fuck my ass. Fuck your daddy  _ hard-“ _ ** **  
** **

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck,”  _ Sehun is sobbing, body convulsing, and Minseok kisses him deeply as he comes weakly, practically dry, and he’s beautiful, sloppy and wrecked and Baekhyun loves him so, so much. ** **  
** **

He can’t. The heat in Beakhyun’s belly  _ snaps,  _ snaps  _ hard,  _ and he yells loudly as he comes, spilling into Minseok’s ass, grinding in as he empties out everything he has into him.  ** **  
** **

Minseok hums, almost like like a purr as he turns his head, and Baekhyun falls against his shoulder, Minseok’s lips on his temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth to greet him, and he’s overwhelmed beyond relief, gasping for breath and body overheated and his come ribbling out of Minseok’s hole as he pulls back slightly. 

“So, so perfect, my baby,” Minseok praises him, words so  _ nice  _ coming out of his mouth, and Baekhyun shivers, exhausted and fulfilled. ** **  
** **

He looks down, and Sehun is smiling, just as fucked out tired but accomplished.  ** **  
** **

“Daddy,” he says, “did you-” ** **  
** **

“He didn’t,” Sehun pouts, and there is a glint in his eyes that Baekhyun knows is a message for him. “You should come inside my ass, daddy.” ** **  
** **

“You both must be tired, baby,” Minseok says kindly, warmly, and he’s right as hell; Baekhyun and Sehun are fucking  _ beat,  _ so tired in the best ways, but still  _ exhausted.  _ Meanwhile, Minseok, around a decade older than them, is smiling, sweaty but not dripping with it, breathing normally despite being between them, ass full with Baekhyun and cock tightly sheathed in Sehun’s hole, and with the stamina of a god. ** **  
** **

Still. Baekhyun and Sehun look to each other, and smile, coming to a silent agreement.  ** **  
** **

So Baekhyun pumps his hips forward, plugging up his come into Minseok’s ass, and Sehun clenches his ass around Minseok’s cock, and Minseok gasps, elbows buckling slightly as his babies work together to get him to come. ** **  
** **

“Come on, daddy,” Sehun murmurs, pumping his hips in turn with Baekhyun fucking into Minseok, keeping him full. ** **  
** **

“Baby,  _ baby, fuck,”  _ Minseok breathes, head hanging low as he drives forward, and as Baekhyun fucks him hard from behind, sinking deep into him. ** **  
** **

They both know he’s close, and everything is so  _ sensitive,  _ feeling everything to the tips of their fingers and it’s impossible, should be impossible for Baekhyun to come again so soon, but seeing Minseok’s broad shoulders glow with sweat and seeing his ass cheeks shake with every thrust forward, cocck spearing into him, and hearing him gasp and moan as they make him feel good.  ** **  
** **

It’s too soon, but his belly is warm, and his cock is still so,  _ so hard. _ ** **  
** **

“Daddy,” Sehun breathes, kissing him, their mouths slick with spit and it’s loud, and the entire room, their  _ entire apartment  _ is hot, smelling like  _ them  _ and silent save for their exertion. Perfect, perfect, perfect.  ** **  
** **

“Fill your baby up, daddy,” Baekhyun moans, “Fill him up with your come. Plug him up-” ** **  
** **

“Ah,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck,”  _ Minseok groans, and he grinds forward hard, deeper and deeper, and Sehun gasps, feels him spills inside with his come, and his own cock twitches painfully, spent, but so, so interested. ** **  
** **

Baekhyun breathes hard in time with Sehunn, and they stare at each other, and at Minseok, catching his breath, looking dignified as hell despite receiving  _ and  _ giving, and they don’t know how he does it.  ** **  
** **

They both know. That it will be hard to top this, nothing will be as  _ hot,  _ burning,  _ fucking sexy  _ and filthy and erotic as this. But with Minseok, with their  _ daddy,  _ they’re more than willing and raring to try to get even hotter, drag each other out until they’re crying and begging and covered in come and sloppy with it all.  ** **  
** **

And knowing Minseok, it’s very much possible that it can just get even  _ better. _ ** **  
** **

“Fuck, my babies are so good to me,” Minseok breathes, chuckling, leaning down to kiss Sehun soundly on his mouth, and maneuvering to kiss Baekhyun the same way.  ** **  
** **

They both whimper, knowing that as good as they are for him,  _ he  _ is even better, for them. 

They are exceptionally,  _ miraculously  _ fortunate. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow the rest of the au, if you'd like, [here](https://twitter.com/xiusikwoo/status/1155826006495678466?s=21)


End file.
